Let's Dance!
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: COMPLETE Hiei needs to learn to dance for Kurama’s mother’s wedding. Who can he turn to? Well Yusuke of course! YusukeHiei Lang, Suggestive Dialogue, Yaoi, Dirty Dancing


**Let's Dance!**

**Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**

**Song:** **Satellite**

**By:** _Santana featuring Jorge Moreno_

**Pairing:** Yusuke/Hiei

**Dedicated to:** Inuyashalover04 My beta

**Summary:** Hiei needs to learn to dance for Kurama's mother's wedding. Who can he turn to? Well Yusuke of course! Yusuke/Hiei Lang, Suggestive Dialogue, Yaoi, Dirty Dancing

**Author Note:**

Hello everyone!

This is a one shot dedicated to my Beta **Inuyashalove04** who betas for my story **A Dream Come True** ((_on **AFF**, not the one on **FF**_)). Today is her birthday! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** So I promised to make her this pairing, which is her favorite. I thought it would be easy since they are my second favorite couple, everyone knowing **Yusuke/Kuwabara** is my favorite (_sweat drops_) ;; So if you guys didn't read the stuff above, this is a **Yusuke/Hiei**!

I really appreciate what she does because I know I am not very good at grammar and stuff like that, and I've never been…and yet I want to me a writer (_sweat drops_) ;;; But anyway, I am really happy to have her as my beta, and a plus to this is she is a fan (_grins_) which is always a plus for me, because I love my fans!

So this was hard for me to do, and I actually got it done in the nick of time (sweat drops). I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this, and you know me, I like to do something never been done before! Well, this is certainly something new! . (_winks_), so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHALOVER04!**

**SinkingIntoDarkness **

**(AFF)**

**JoannaKuwabara**

**(FF)**

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters and I am not making a profit from them being in this story. I do not own the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights nor the song Satellite; and I am not making a profit from either being in this story. They belong to their obvious and talented owners . (_Winks_)

**Warnings:**

Sexual Situation, Course Language, Suggestive Dialogue, Dirty Dancing (_winks_), and yaio.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yusuke yawned as he got out of bed and scratched his messed up hair. He grabbed his clock off his desk and looked at the green numbers that read 1:00 am. 

"Damn…" Yusuke sighed as he turned his direction to the tapping on his window that had woken him up.

Yusuke pushed himself off the bed and gave another yawn as he headed towards the window in his pjs. He scratched his head on last time before pushing open the window and finding two red eyes staring back into his chocolate ones.

Yusuke jumped, not expecting the fire demon to be so close to the window. Yusuke thought it was Kuwabara throwing rocks at his window to ask if he had his math book again.

"Hiei, you scared me. What are you doing here at 1 in the morning?" Yusuke asked, as he moved to the side to let the little fire demon into his room; not without another yawn escaping his lips.

"I need a favor." Hiei stated his eyes filled with annoyance.

Yusuke woke up at this and gave a smirk towards Hiei.

"A favor eh? It's gotta be something really big if you're asking ME instead of Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Actually, it involves the fox." Hiei said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? Well now I'm interested even more." Yusuke said, moving back to his bed and flopping down on it. "What's the favor then?"

Hiei seemed to hesitate for a moment before he mumbled something.

Yusuke blinked at Hiei.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to dance ok!" growled Hiei, looking a bit pissed off that he had to repeat him self, not to mention embarrassed that he was asking Yusuke of all people to teach him how to dance.

Yusuke looked at Hiei for a few minutes before burst out laughing.

Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes at the detective.

"What's so funny?"

Yusuke shook his head and couldn't help but keep the huge grin that stayed glued to his face.

"You asking ME to help you dance! Why can't you get Kurama to help you, I mean you to are almost inseparable."

"We're not like that." hissed Hiei. "That baka kitsune invited me to his mother's wedding and he said there was dancing and that I would have to dance."

Yusuke chuckled, earning a death glare from Hiei.

"Ok ok." Yusuke said, raising his arms in defense. "So why ask me? I mean you could have asked Kurama."

"You know the fox. He wouldn't let me live this down." Hiei growled.

"Ok, I guess I can understand that, but how did you know I could dance? The only person who knows is Kuwabara…" a grin came to Yusuke's lips as Hiei's eye twitched.

"Don't even go there detective." growled Hiei.

"So, Kuwabara DID tell you! Ha! You ARE desperate if you asked **KUWABARA **for help!" laughed Yusuke.

His laughter was silenced as the sharp end of Hiei's katanna was at his tender throat in an instant, causing Yusuke to gulp.

Hiei smirked at catching Yusuke off guard.

"Relax Hiei." Yusuke said, able to calm him self and push the tip of the Katanna away from his neck. "I'll help you."

He gave a sigh of relief when Hiei sheathed his katanna.

"Never thought those tango lessons my mom made me take a few years ago would be useful." mumbled Yusuke. "Ok, let's start with positions, with out music."

Yusuke stood up and walked towards Hiei.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Doesn't dancing require music?"

"Yeah, but since you don't know any steps it's better to learn with out the music and then use the music later, once you know the steps." Yusuke said, before standing in front of Hiei.

"Now…" Yusuke said, taking Hiei's right hand in his left hand, and placing his right hand under Hiei's right shoulder blade, pulling Hiei a bit close to him.

Hiei's eyes widened, not expecting dancing to be so close and touching each other. He pushed back and away from Yusuke and glared at him, his right hand reaching for his katanna.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"That's how you dance, close and touching." Yusuke said, though he had to hold back the small perverted grin.

He had always wanted to hold Hiei the way he had and enjoyed the feeling, even if it was for only a few moments.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"Hey, I'm the expert here, so you better listen to me. But if you don't want me to teach you…" Yusuke said, a small smirk on his lips, knowing he had the little fire demon cornered.

Hiei growled, knowing that Yusuke was his only option. There was no way in both the demon world or even spirit world that he would be caught dead learning how to dance from Kuwabara, and Kurama would make the experience as painful and humiliating as possible; which meant he had to except Yusuke as his dancing teacher.

"Hn, as long as you not pull something stupid." Hiei sighed.

Yusuke grinned and took Hiei's right hand back in his right and rested his left hand that seemed to fit nice under Hiei's shoulder blade. Yusuke brought Hiei's body close; only breaking the six inch rule by three inches.

"Now, you would stop.Tap your right foot, don't change weight. Don't move your left foot." Yusuke instructed.

Hiei tapped his right foot, keeping his left foot still.

"Right Rock Back, on the 2nd beat of the music. Slide your Right foot back and change weight onto the Right leg. Don't move your Left foot!" Yusuke shouted, noticing Hiei about to move his left foot.

Hiei paused in his motion and growled.

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled, not liking how he and the detective were close like they were standing.

"Do you wanna learn how to dance or not?" Yusuke asked.

He was enjoying every moment of this; though he wasn't showing so, on his face.

"Now, Left Rock forward; change weight onto the Left leg. Don't move your Right foot. Step Forward and Close. Toe first, slide your Right foot forward and change weight onto the Right leg. Don't move your Left foot." Yusuke said.

After Hiei was in position, Yusuke smiled at him.

"Good. Now you just do the same thing, but reverse the right and left foot motions and just do it forwards."

Hiei looked at him with a blank look.

Yusuke sighed.

"Here, like this: Stop.Tap your left foot, don't change weight. Don't move your right foot." Yusuke instructs, still holding onto Hiei, as he does the backwards movement.

Hiei does so and nods when he is done.

"Ok, that's it." Yusuke said with a grin.

Hiei looked at him like he just told him that pink elephants are real and a cow jumped over the moon.

"That's it?"

"Yup. You use those basic steps, but the real trick to dancing is to enjoy yourself and get lost in the music." Yusuke said.

Yusuke let go of Hiei for a moment and walked towards a small stereo system he got for his birthday. He opened up a CD case that was right next to the player and looked through his collection; Hiei standing in the same position with a raised eye brow.

"Ah! Perfect!" Yusuke said as he took out Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.

He stuck in the CD and after pushing some buttons, an upbeat song came on the stereo system, though Yusuke had to lower it, since it **WAS** 1 o'clock in the morning. Yusuke turned to Hiei and the two got back into the same position as before.

"Alright just feel the music and remember the steps." Yusuke said a smile on his lips.

Oh how he was going to enjoy this…

_The song begins_

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
Hey...  
Hey...  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)_

Yusuke took Hiei's left hand in his right and slipped his left hand around Hiei's waist, pulling Hiei close to his body. Hiei stiffened at first but relaxed just a bit as he wrapped his right hand around Yusuke's lower waist. Yusuke leaned forward a bit, causing Hiei to lean backwards a bit as Yusuke began to walk forward in the motion Yusuke had taught him just moments ago.

_So what divides  
From the bitter sweetness love provides?  
I will redefine my place within this union  
For what is a lie?  
And the better me can't show its side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground_

The two went back and forth with the motion, their feet doing the movements, Yusuke moving his hips a bit as he let the music flow through him. It took Hiei a bit, but he began to get into the motion himself, moving not only his hips but his shoulders a bit.

_Oh! There's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here_

Hiei moved his hand from around Yusuke's waist to rest it on Yusuke's left shoulder, trying to steady himself. He didn't know why, but Yusuke's eyes scared him a bit as if those chocolate brown eyes of his were staring into his soul. Yusuke looked into Hiei's red orbs, holding Hiei tighter as he began to walk backwards, letting Hiei know that it was his time to do the forward motion. Yusuke smirked as he spun Hiei out and back, causing Hiei to be even closer to his body, making Hiei blush tomato red.

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite_

Yusuke rested both of his hands on Hiei's hips and swung his own hips to the music as he moved his hands to the beat, causing Hiei to swing his own hips to the music. Hiei's hangs moved up to Yusuke's neck, feeling the music and actually enjoying Yusuke's touch.

_Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine_

A smirk came across Hiei's lips as he put his hands on Yusuke's hands and removed them, taking a step back and resting his right hand on Yusuke's stomach, walked in beat to the music around Yusuke, his hips swinging. He'd seen dancing before in the demon world having been in clubs before. Now it was HIS turn to teach Yusuke how demon's danced.

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)_

Yusuke raised an eye brow at Hiei, though a smirk crossed his own lips, liking Hiei showing his sexy side. Hiei walked behind Yusuke and kept his right hand on Yusuke's stomach as his left hand rested on Yusuke's hip, His right hand stroked Yusuke's stomach, which made Yusuke rock his hips, causing Hiei to grind, which was the dancing style demons, did back in the demon world.

_When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry  
It makes me realize I'm only human  
For what relies on the balance between love and pride?  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love_

Yusuke rested his left hand on Hiei's right hand and their fingers intertwined as they rocked their hips to the music. Yusuke felt his brow begin to sweat from all the exercise he was getting. He turned around, lifting up his arm, before bring it back down, now standing behind Hiei and having Hiei's arm twisted around his own body, but not in an uncomfortable way. Yusuke rested his free hand on Hiei's stomach as he slowly brought his hand to wrap around Hiei's waist. He lowered his head to Hiei's neck, both now completely lost in the music.

_Oh! There's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart_

Yusuke began to suck on Hiei's pulse on his neck, causing the fire demon to gasp, but grind his butt into Yusuke. Yusuke smirked as he felt Hiei's reaction.

_Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside  
The corners of your world and find  
That if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite_

Hiei leaned his head back as he tilted it to the side, enjoying Yusuke's lips on his neck. He reached back with his hands and grabbed his butt, pulling Yusuke closer. Yusuke yelped from surprise, but smirked, liking the forceful nature of the fire demon. He wrapped both of his hands around Hiei, pulling him closer to him as he nibbled on his neck, licking over the spots after he was done with them.

_Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine_

Yusuke grinding into Hiei's ass, causing Hiei to gasp at the feeling, causing Hiei to rock his hips backwards into the grinding.

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)_

Yusuke made a possessive growl as he felt him self become aroused. Hiei shivered as he felt Yusuke's breathe on his neck. Yusuke picked Hiei up in one quick motion and went to the bed.

_Instrumental Break_

Yusuke laid Hiei on the bed and pressed himself on top of the fire demon. He began to unclothe him, as Hiei undid Yusuke's pants. The two were nipping and licking once their flesh was free from their restraints. Hiei had pinned Yusuke done at one point, not wanting Yusuke to be the dominate one in the relationship that seemed to be forming.

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle-light  
I can see your dreams like they were mine_

However, Yusuke had the upper hand and pinned Hiei down, torturing the fire demon with his tongue as it seemed to be an expert at teasing the fire demon's nipples as well as his skin. Yusuke's hands roamed Hiei's body, memorizing each curve and ever muscle that was on Hiei's chest and stomach. Yusuke looked deep into Hiei's eyes, a silent question which was answered with a kiss full of passion.

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)_

It was here where Yusuke took his new lover, the two moaning into the early morning hours.

_Song End_

* * *

_Several hours later, and after hearing the song being played more then a million times…_

Yusuke gave a sigh as he reached over to his desk, the clock reading five o'clock in the morning. He opened up the drawer and took out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cancer stick and took in a deep puff.

"Damn Hiei, you were so tight. I didn't know you were a virgin." Yusuke said, turning to look at his love, who was getting dressed.

"Hn. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I will do it with anyone I run into on the street." Hiei said, putting his cloak back on.

"You know, you can't use any of the moves we did right?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmph, who said I was going to dance?" Hiei snickered.

Yusuke blinked at the fire demon before a smirk crossed his face.

"Hiei you little devil you! Kurama's mom's not getting married!" Yusuke laughed.

"She is." Hiei said, a small curve to his lips, making Yusuke even more confused.

"Then…what was all that?" Yusuke asked.

"That was sex Yusuke. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to patrolling the makai." Hiei bent over and kissed the stunned Yusuke on the lips. "I'll be back tonight for another lesson." Hiei snickered before disappearing out the window.

Yusuke shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

"**URAMESHI!"**

Yusuke blinked and looked towards the window.

"**GET YER ASS OUTTA BED! WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!**" Kuwabara shouted.

"**STOP PMSING! I'M COMIN'**!" shouted Yusuke.

"**PMSING!** **WAIT TIL YER ASS IS DOWN HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PMSING!"**

Yusuke chuckled before getting his clothes back on.

'I'll be waiting for you, koi.' Yusuke thought before changing and rushing out the door to show Kuwabara that it's not nice to be shouting at five in the morning.

**THE END.**

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked that! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I also hope this was satisfactory for you **Inuyashalover04** . **Again HAPPY BIRTHDAY**! I hope it is a very happy and excellent one . Later! Oh and please read and review! 


End file.
